Silence
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: Leon s feelings about after losing Sara and Mathias. R&R. Post LoI. Oneshot.


Silence

The silent darkness lay upon the forest. Hilly land to the point Leon Belmont stood. Below him, the castle ruins. Finally silenced for good.

In the once eternal darkened forest silence was all that was left. An empty victory for Leon. Yes, he destroyed the castle but he lost two dear people to him.

Sara Trantoul. His beloved. Her silence in the whip. Trapped for eternity. Walter Bernhard bit her and almost made her a vampire like himself. It was Sara`s death that increased his hatred for creatures of the night. Was there a God where she was now? He hoped so. She never did anything in her life to deserve the fate she received.

Mathias Cronqvist. The mastermind behind this all. He had Walter steal Sara from him then used him to get his soul. All to get revenge against God. After the death of his wife Elisabetha he became bedridden and then used Leon to kill Walter. He succeeded and got his soul.

He offered him a place to become a vampire with him. Hoping he would after Sara`s death. He said no before fighting Death. The castle plummeted after he beat him.

The only standing place left in the forest was a little cabin at the edge of it. Day would soon come. For the first time in ages day would shine on this forest. Leon, unknowing of what to do, would return to the village.

"Leon," a familiar gruff voice greeted him as he approached the cabin.

"Rinaldo," Leon said back to him.

"Well, I assume you're heading out soon," Rinaldo said as Leon walked into the cabin.

"Most likely," he said.

Rinaldo blinked. "What`s wrong?" he asked eventually.

"Mathias," Leon said, his voice filled with hatred.

"Mathias?" Rinaldo repeated confused.

"He used used. To become a vampire," Leon said.

"Mathias? But-" Rinaldo started but cut himself off. "That is unfortunate."

"It is," was all Leon Belmont could say.

"Well, I should be of," Rinaldo said at last.

"Your leaving?" Leon asked.

"Well, I serenely don't intend to stay in this forest forever," Rinaldo said.

Leon still looked uncertain. It didn't matter, he wasn't staying either. He said his good-byes and Rinaldo left.

Going to the back of the cabin he went out the door that lead to the backyard. A bolder sat there. Wilted roses lay in front of it. Sara`s grave. Leon wished she could have a proper beryl. That would not happen now.

He stood there for hours. Each minute an eternity of pain for Leon. Silence killing him. He wish someone would appear, tell him something. Anything.

"You know, brooding won`t help," a voice said. Leon hadn't noticed it had grown dark again. He barely noticed the dark now, he`d been in it enough.

Leon turned around to see Joachim Armster perched in a tree, the bare branches behind him. The vampire he defeated in the castle. Or so he thought.

"I thought I defeated you," Leon said.

"Not completely," Joachim said. He wasn't that pissed of vampire he`d seen in the castle basement. He probably wouldn't care if he defeated him again right that instant.

He would have only something held him back. Joachim would have attacked if he were looking for a fight. His posture he held didn't look threatening. He just stood there. His face held no expression.

"What do you want?" Leon asked at last. Joachim shrugged as if he didn't know himself.

"You managed to defeat Walter, which is more than I can say for others," Joachim said.

"An empty victory," Leon said. He hadn't gained much from this experience.

"That depends on opinion," Joachim said.

Leon didn't understand what he meant.

"What?" he said.

"You got a nice little holy item there," Joachim said.

"I had to sacrifice Sara to get it," Leon said.

"Well, there's something right there. It could have been Sara died for nothing. It could have been that. No, she didn't die for nothing, she died for a cause. You just have to remind yourself that she didn't die for _nothing," _Joachim said.

"Having Sara here would be better," Leon said.

"Yes, it would but that's the way things are, get it?" Joachim said.

"A little," Leon said.

"And to top it all off, Walter got destroyed for good. You didn't even need a stone for it," Joachim said.

Leon remembered the two stones. "They work on humans."

"What does?" Joachim asked.

"The two stones, the crimson and ebony stones," Leon said.

Joachim looked curious now. "How do you know?"

"Because Mathias used it to become a vampire," Leon said. "Using Walter`s soul and the crimson stone he was able to become a vampire."

"Interesting," Joachim said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Leon said at last.

"Will it make a deference wither I say yes or no?" Joachim resorted.

"Did you know?" Leon asked him.

"I know many things," Joachim said.

"Did you know Sara would be bitten?" Leon said.

Joachim stayed silent.

It felt like hours before he answered.

"To a certain extent," he said at last.

"What`s that supposed to mean?" Leon said.

"Well, Walter plays –or played- his games different each time, I never knew when he would pull that trick, I just knew he would have eventually," Joachim said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leon said.

"Would you have believed me? Would it have stopped you?" Joachim asked him.

Leon said nothing. "No," he said at last.

"See?" Joachim said.

Leon thought this over. He shifted his attention back to Sara`s grave. Joachim did have a point. It could have ended different. Completely different. He could have died to. Sara could be the walking dead right now.

Only, this is how it ended. He couldn't change that.

"How can you always look at the positive side of everything?" Leon asked.

Once again Joachim waited to answer.

"Being in that basement gave me a lot of perspective on a lot of thing. It also gave me a lot of time to think about life," Joachim said.

Leon never realized how long he was in that basement. "How long were you in there?" he asked curious.

Joachim`s face drew grave. "200 years or so. I don't know, I lost count after 98 years," he said gazing away in thought.

Leon just nodded.

He stared at the grave. He opened his mouth then shut it. When he turned around he was alone. In the silence. It was like Joachim was never there.

Just him in the silence. No sounds, not even the wind.

Just the silence.

* * *

**Sad right? Who knew Joachim could actually care? No, this was not intended to be an M/M. I really don't like those (with a few exceptions). Also please tell me if any facts are wrongs, I haven't played LoI in like 1 or 2 years. **

**Reviews are lovely. I like to hear feedback from the people. Constructive criticism and comments are welcome. Flamers are ignored. **


End file.
